Predacons Return - A Sweet Reunion
by Storylady35
Summary: Following on from Scrap, the story of the Predaking's return to the human he had left behind him. Written and cover by angelwings5952 on DeviantART


Predacon's Rising sequel

Written by angelwings5952 on DeviantART and uploaded with her permission.

The battle for Cybertron was over, Unicron was defeated but at a cost. Optimus, the last Prime, had sacrificed himself for the safety of the planet's future. It was a spark breaking moment, the Autobots sharing a silent moment of remembrance that was suddenly interrupted by the three Predacons landing right in front of them. To say the Autobots were a little scared as they walked forward towards them all was a understatement, they were all tense, ready for a fight should it come.

Pardon one. Knockout, a former Decepticon who had only just proven his loyalty to the Autobots stepped forwards as the three of them transform and Predaking looked over the collection of shorter creatures before lifting his head up and nodded. "Autobots, it was a pleasure to aid you doing your time of need to bring peace in time in Cybertron."

Ratchet nodded solemnly to the leader. "Yes Optimus would want that to." He tried not to crack as he said his friend's name.

Predaking nodded softly in agreement. "Be that as it may, that is not why I'm here. Since I aided you in your time in need, I require something from you in return."

Bumblebee frowned at the statement. "And that would be?"

"A spacebridge." He said stiffly, leaving no room for argument.

Smokescreen jumped forwards. "Whoa! Whoa! Why would you want a spacebridge? And there better be a reason."

If Predaking had his reasons, he didn't say it. He looked right at Knockout with a knowing smile. The medic stared at him for a moment before stepping forwards and looked at the beast eyes. In that gaze, Knockout knew exactly what his thinking. "You want to see her, don't you?"

The beast gave a small smile. "More than anything."

Knockout laughed softly. "Well, better get going then. I was hoping to go back and see her anyway. She'll be so happy to see you again." He gave a sad smile to the dragon. "She… thought you were offline."

For a moment regret flooded the golden optics before slowly hope and happiness return to them. "I am looking forward to seeing her again."

Smokescreen frowned and stepped over to the medic, a hand on his shoulder. "Knockout who are you two talking about?"

Knockout was about to say something but there was another bot who knew the connect between the two and that bot was the Autobots Medical Officer Ratchet. He walk right in front of the two and stood with his back straight and looked at the pair. "There is a connect between both of them to the femme you knew her as Scrap."

It was possible to see the shock in every bots eyes. It had been a long time since any of them had heard that name. The Autobot medic nodded softly. "I won't keep you from her anymore."

**bOn earth/b**

Somewhere out in Jasper Nevada desert was a top secret, highly secure military base, filled with seven large grey hangers and sat on top one of those building was a young women with short dark red hair and emerald green eyes, looking up to the sky with a lost longing gaze. To an outsider, it may look like she was sat listening to music as had a small silver headset over her ears but in truth she was sat analysing a video.

This women used to be a Decepticon, the only human one of her kind, and her name was Eleanor Sarah Tripson but a long time ago she had been changed it to 'Scrap'. Yet, since the war between the Autobots and Decepticons was over, she now went by Copper, an undercover agent and training instructor for Unit E. The video she was watching was of the new military troops of soldiers they had just brought on.

She gave them one heck of an initiation training session to weed out the weak; making them run around the base 30 time followed by 200 push up and 200 pull up, some martial arts training before a another 30 time run around the base. Then she gave them an 8 hour break while she went up to the roof of hanger C, wondering who she would keep but for some reason her thoughts were dragged to her past life.

She thought about Knockout and how he had returned to Cybertron as a prisoner of the Autobots, something she herself should have been but given mercy by Optimus Prime. She had no idea what had happened to him on the planet but a few days ago Ratchet had been called away on an emergency and that he need to get to Cybertron.

They hadn't heard anything from him since.

Those who were close to the ambulance were beginning to worry but for Scrap it had just a reminder of her past.

All the same, a lot had changed over the past few years of her life; running away from her home only to ended up in the street for five years. Then by chance she found a cave to avoid a storm only to find herself transported to the Decepticons warship to be surrounded by alien robots known as Cybertronians.

But then due to her deafness, she was spared death and Knockout built her a headset that not only gave her the ability to hear but also speak and access data as if part of her mind was a computer.

Things just kept getting better for her: she became an official Decepticon, trained in how to fight, fire a weapon and so much more, all the while surrounded by a family, except for Starscream.

She always did wonder what happened that jerk.

Her hand slipped to her neck where she wore a pair of dog tags, a gift from her brother figure, Breakdown and her tutor Dreadwing. A tear slipped down from her eye, thinking about the dead and how she missed them, so much that she still wore the Decepticon insignias around her neck in memory of those she had lost; Breakdown, Soundwave, Dreadwing & Airachnid.

And Fire Heart.

Her heart beat a little faster at that thought.

The Predaking, perhaps the one she missed most of all. She always had this feeling that he was alive somewhere in space, or on maybe earth but she shook it off. It wasn't possible. He would have found her if he was still alive.

It wasn't as if her time with the Cons had always been easy. She still had the scars on her wrists from her encounter with M.E.C.H and even now, years and years later, she would wake up screaming from nightmares of it. She was scared she'd never get over it, even when she knew that Silas was dead. He was very much alive in her dreams.

Taking a deep sigh, she wiped her eyes clear of tears and look up at the sky, trying to pinpoint Cybertron out there. "So many things had change over the years."

As if replying, the desert wind swept over her, blowing her hair backwards, bringing her a message on her headset from… from Knockout.

_iScrap, come to hanger D there something for you to see./i_

Amazing to hear from her old friend again, Scrap stood up off the roof and hurried to a ladder, skidding down it to the ground. "I wonder what it is." She mumbled to herself as she ran to the hanger, making it in just a few minutes.

She was there just in time to see that not only was Knockout standing outside the building but there were three familiar humans, the Autobot's human companions and her teammates as part of Unit E, Jackson Darby, Miko Nakadai and Raf Esquivel.

When she joined the Decepticons, these three had already been a part of the Cybertronian war with the Autobots. They appeared a little cautious about having the Decepticon but when Scrap approached, they relaxed. Knockout would never do anything with her around and Scrap was more than capable to take down her tutor.

The human ran her hand back in her hair and looked up at the mech, a far easier task since her growth spurt. "Knockout! It's so good to see you again!"

Kneeling, Knockout carefully picked the girl up and positioned her so she was sat on his hand. "It's good to see you as well. And we bought back a gift for you."

Scrap frowned at the words. "We?" She questioned.

"Yep, me and the bots. I joined them."

"That's great!" She realised, happy that he was no longer a prisoner. Although, that was clear since he was on earth without an Autobot escort. "So what's this gift you have for me?"

On the ground, Miko laughed with excitement. "Oh you're gonna to love this!"

"Miko." Jack said, hardly keeping back his own amusement.

Knockout also glared at the small adult human, still with bright pink highlights. "Anyway." He snide, turning to the human in his hand. "Closed your eyes Scrap. It's a surprise."

Guessing that there had been a level of planning to this and that Knockout must have arrived a while ago, Scrap smirked. "Fine, I'll play this game of your." She closed her eyes and concentrated on her other senses, feeling that Knockout was carrying her into the building they had been stood outside of. "Hey! Look who I found."

Scrap frowned with her eyes still closed, listening as she heard hiss mixed with a strange cat like purr.

After a moment she realised she had heard this sound before. Years ago. Without order, she opened her eyes and gasped at the sight before her.

Knockout laughed a little at her reaction. "It's not a trick or a hologram." He slowly placed her on the ground. "It's really him."

Scrap was worried for a moment that she was about to have a heart attack or pass out on the spot because right in front of her, still in his beast mode, was the Predacon she'd spent so long with on the Nemesis.

She stood for a minute, just staring at the dragon as he looked at her. Finally he moved a little and she snapped out of it. "It really is you? Fire Heart! I… I thought…"

Not only was Scrap's headset a hearing aid, but it also worked as a visible connection between some mechs, like Soundwave and the Predaking, a link that was still active as the energon blue of her vision turned to Predacon orange. _iYes little one. It's really me. I've missed you./i_

That brought tears of happiness and joy to the femme. "Oh my god, oh my god!" She repeated while staring at him, hands over her mouth in amazement.

Rolling his optics, Knockout reached out and kicked her very lightly in the back. "Well? Don't just stand there go hug him already!"

She didn't have to be told twice she ran to him and yelled 'Fire Heart' with tears in her eyes as she embraced him, hugging his nose like her life depend on it and began crying.

"You're alive! You're alive! I don't believe you came back! I've miss you so much." She sobbed, the scene so heart-warming that some of the humans and bots had tears in their eyes or optics. After a long cry and Scrap pulled herself away from him with tears in her eyes but she wiped them away with her sleeve before looking right at the beast's eye with a gaze so angry, it was possible to see the fire burning in them. Then she suddenly spoke with a tone nobody expected to said to the fire breathing, deadly Predacon.

"You bad Predacon, very bad Predacon! Your scared me to death! I thought you were dead! This whole time you were on Cybertron?! Why didn't you send me a message? Just to let me know you were i_alive_/i! You better have a good expla-na-tion."

She stopped in her rant, hearing a hissing sound as two shadowy figures waking up out of the corner of the building right there two Predacons she never see before. Scrap's eyes widened. "No… fragging… way."

Next to her, Knockout laughed. "Well, does that answer your question?"

"O-o y-yes it does."

As they looked on her, the two new Predacons transformed and one of them, the one known as Skylynx, gave her a hiss. "What gave you the right to speak in that kind of tone to our king, human!"

Before she could reply, the Predaking himself transformed and stood between Skylynx and Scrap. "She may speak to me however she pleases. And you will respect her like you respect me. She is my teacher and will be yours too. I will kill you both if you bring her any harm. You will give her the same respect as a princess. Am I clear?"

Behind them, Miko laughed. "Princess?" She snorted. "Ha, more like a Queen."

Scrap glared at the Japanese woman with an unimpressed look. "Ha ha very funny Miko." She said sarcastically. "But seriously what happened on Cybertron Knockout?"

"Yeah! You need to tell us everything! We haven't seen you in weeks!"

Ratchet, who had been busy checking on the spacebridge, gave a deep sigh. "Maybe later Miko. We have all had a long day. And beside Scrap has a lot of catching up to do."

"Yes, I do. Fire Heart I've miss you so much. And flying with you."

Predaking nodded as well. "As did I little one."

Darksteel, the other new Predacon chuckled. "Ha ha Fire Heart?"

"It's the name she gave me." The largest mech explained before growling. "Only she may call me it. i_You_/i will continue you call me Predaking."

"So, are you going to introduce me to your friends?"

"Scrap, this is Skylynx and Darksteel, Shockwave's newest of our kind."

Nodding politely to the pair, Scrap nodded. "You can call me Scrap. It's wonderful to meet you, Skylynx and Darksteel."

Skylynx smiled at her. "The pleasure is ours."

After a moment, the Scrap turned to the large beast before her. "Tell you what Fire Heart, why don't we go flying tomorrow morning? You three look exhausted. Seriously, you three of you look exhausted. Get some rest."

Predaking hummed. "Very well."

"Alright." She turned to look over the humans. "Hey, Jack, is there a spare building for them to sleep in?"

Jack looked over the group for a moment. "I don't know if we have a room… big enough."

Scrap sigh at that but then Ratchet said they could stay in that room once they had a check-up to check they were dealing with the Earth's atmosphere.

With everything agreed, Scrap decided to take her leave. "You three better behave yourself for your check up."

"Very well Scrap." He replied.

"Goodnight Fire Heart. See you tomorrow morning."

Watching her leave, Fire Heart nodded. "And a goodnight to you to Scrap."

Just as Scrap left the hanger, there was silence for the moment until Miko yell her name, causing her to jump into a defensive stand, an old habit from her Con days. "Ahh!" She sighed on realising what had happened. "Primus Miko what have I told you about sneaking up on me? You're going to do give me a heart attack or something one day. What is it?"

"Why didn't you tell us that you're a Predacon whisperer?"

"You didn't ask."

Squealing like a little girl, Miko grinned. "It so awesome! Can I go flying with you tomorrow?"

Scrap frowned at that. "I don't know. Are you sure? I don't know if you could handle it. You'd have to do the lesson first."

"What a lesson?" Miko replied, disappointed and disgusted at the idea of a class.

Turning her back on her, Scrap began to walk off to her quarters. "A trust lesson. You have to gain their trust, Miko, before you even think about flying. I'll show you, if you're you are up for it."

"Anything for flying on the back of a dragon."

The femme smirked. "Then go get some sleep. Meet me tomorrow at noon."

Jumping with a fist pump, Miko turned and ran off. "Alright! I go to go tell Bulk!"

For a moment, Scrap stood alone before hearing a light chuckle and turning to see Jack walk from the shadows and look cheekily at her. "Why do I get the feeling this is just a trick to scare the daylight out of her?

Scrap gave what easily could have been an evil smile to the man. "Ohhh yes. I've put up with her pranks for years." She looked back to the hanger where the Predacons where. "It's time for some long overdue payback. Anyway." She yawned. "I'll see you tomorrow at noon I'm going to bed. Goodnight Jack."

Jack nodded at her softly. "Night Scrap."

* * *

(Direct from Angel)

For the next chapters, will maybe you guys can help us I'm putting a adoption for the next chapters here are some and detail like)

-(For chapter 2 of Predacon's Rising is (The lesson)  
it's where scrap teach the human and maybe the bots to gain his trust and for the human for a ride of there life and this where miko think to gain the Predacon trust by like a movie she saw XD.

For chapter 3 it's where scrap and the other human find out what happened on Cybertron and Optimus, the title of this i like to call is  
(To honor his memory)

for ch 4 is call (the truth) it's when miko tell scrap who else friends on the nemesis ships she tell them she friends with Soundwave and that when they tell her the truth and how to bring him back.

so that it and oh i almost forgot if you guys want to do some change go ahead and if one of you guys are done send them to me


End file.
